


Don't Let Me Be Gone

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Sad, Self-Harm, Suicide, its just a thing i thought of last night oops, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is so tired of the ache in his bones, he's so tired of breathing. Breathing is too hard. </p>
<p>(tw suicide, tw self-harm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Be Gone

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this at like 4am yesterday and i just wanted to post it somewhere + its really short so yeah. sorry oops. (also i suck at titles)

Tyler sat at his piano, hands shaking. 

'These pills work fast.' He thought, his mind in a blur. 

He laid his fingers on the keys, thinking of a melody to play. Tyler started to play a haunting sound feeling his body slowly become numb.

"I'm a goner.." He sang softly. His sleeves slowly turned a dark red, spreading as he bled. 

"Somebody catch my breath.." He mumbled, fingers focused on the keys.

"I'm a goner.." Tyler sang again, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. Red began to drip on the piano and the floor, falling from his already stained sleeves.

"Somebody..catch..my breath.." He breathed out, trying to keep himself focused on the piano.

"I wanna be known..by you."  
I wanna be known...by you.  
I'm a goner..Somebody catch my breath...."

He sang, straining his voice. His fingers danced across the piano keys hazily. Tyler's phone ringing sounded a million miles away.

"I'm a goner..somebody catch my breath.." He slurred out, feeling like he was going to fall.

Tyler knew it was coming.

A few moments and he wouldn't be here anymore. He wouldn't suffer anymore. He'd be okay. He'd be okay..

"I'm a goner.. somebody..catch my breath.."

"I want to be known....by you.."

"I want..to..be know..by..you."

"I'm..sorry..J.."  
Tyler mumbled out, before his vision faded and his body fell to the floor.

 

...

 

*1 new voicemail*  
Josh Dun:

"Hey bro, You haven't picked up in a while..You okay? I'm coming over in 30mins for practice. I have an idea I think you'll like. Jenna will meet us later. I hope you're okay. See ya"

*End voicemail*


End file.
